1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color video disc, and more particularly to a color video disc on which a color video signal and so on are recorded in a line sequence manner.
The present invention also relates generally to an apparatus for making the color video disc, and more particularly to an apparatus which records on the above color video disc the color video signal and so on in a line sequence manner by mechanically cutting the color video disc.
The present invention further relates to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the recorded signals on the above color video disc which is simple in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of prior art video discs has the drawback that a reproduced picture from the video signal recorded on the video disc is disturbed and that it is required to record thereon a starting pilot signal.
Accordingly, the prior art reproducing apparatus for the video disc is required to provide a pilot signal extracting circuit which is complicated in construction and expensive.